cartoon_action_hourfandomcom-20200213-history
"We're Back"
"We're Back" is Dr. Thinker's fan-zine for "Cartoon Action Hour" which started some time after the first and last issue the official Spectrum Games web-zine, "Commercial Break". The following list all issues done. They is no set deadlines for a issue of "We're Back" Regular Issues: The following are regular normal issues with no theme in sight. *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #7 *Issue #8 *Issue #9 *Issue #10 *Issue #11 *Issue #12 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #15 *Issue #16 *Issue #17 *Issue #18 *Issue #19 *Issue #20 *Issue #21 *Issue #22 *Issue #23 *Issue #24 *Issue #25 *Issue #27 *Issue #28 *Issue #29 *Issue #30 *Issue #31 *Issue #32 *Issue #33 *Issue #34 *Issue #35 *Issue #36 *Issue #37 *Issue #38 *Issue #39 *Issue #41 *Issue #42 *Issue #43 *Issue #44 *Issue #45 *Issue #46 *Issue #47 *Issue #48 *Issue #49 *Issue #50 *Issue #51 *Issue #52 *Issue #53 *Issue #54 *Issue #56 *Issue #58 *Issue #59 *Issue #60 *Issue #61 *Issue #63 *Issue #65 *Issue #66 *Issue #69 *Issue #70 *Issue #71 Special Issues: The following are all finished issue of special issues. *"The Attack of The Best Columns -- Vol #1" (The best columns of "We're Back" of Issue #1 thought Issue #20) *"The Anime Special" -- (All about Japanese animation) *"We're Back: The Christmas Issue" (All related to Christmas) *"The Attack of The Best Columns -- Vol #2 (The best columns of "We're Back" from Issue #21 to Issue #30 as well as the anime and Christmas specials) *Issue #26 (All related to "Halloween") *Issue #40 (A repeat of some of the columns from Issue #1 to Issue #39) *Issue #55: Part I & Issue #55: Part 2 (A "mystery"-theme issue with the table of content of both parts at done at the bottom..) *Issue #57 (All "Game Time" Issue") *"On the Air" (A collection of all my "Cartoon Episodes" written for "We're Back" *"The Cartoon Factory" (A collection of characters for different genres) *"The Story Time Special" (A collection of fictional stories for different "Cartoon Action Hour" series) *Issue #62 (All "Game Time!' issue) *Issue #64 (All "Series" issue) *Issue #67: Part 1 & Issue #67: Part 2 - Combination of "Game Time!"/"Series" special. *Issue #72 (All "Game Time!" issue. *"Return To The Cartoon Factory" - Good characters and decent collection of characters -- both good and bad -- for a good amount of "CAH" series. *"Fun Times" -- A fictional tabletop role-playing game group creates a fictional "CAH" series and play it. *"Fun Times Again" - Dr. Thinker play one of his series: "Hero Inc." *"Story Time Special: Vol #2" -- Another volume of the fictional stories for different "Cartoon Action Hour" series. *"The Return of the Gem Game" - A special file dealing another session of the "Gem Game". Common Columns The following are common columns that appear almost regularly: *Doc's Letter: A letter from Dr. Thinker. It appears to all issues and reveals what you find in that issue. *Garden Seeds: Series seeds *Characters Labs: New characters for you to use in your own "CAH:S2" games *Puzzle Time: A column containing Puzzles usually circling around cartoons. *Puzzle Time Answers: Answers to the Puzzle Time's Puzzles *Static Problems: Errors make in previous issues are fixed. *Reviews: Reviews of real-world cartoons. *Thinking Time: Column that allows Dr. Thinker to talk about something that is on his mind. *Stat City: Stats for a few real world cartoon characters. *In The Decade: Stuff about different things of the 1980s. *Real 1980s Cartoon: An explanation of an 1980s cartoon. *Issue's Song From The 1980s: A song of 1980s cartoon is explained. *Issue's Movie From the 1980s: A movie from 1980s is reveal in this column *The Battles/Action Scenes: A show of a possible battle scene/action scene from a possible "CAH:S3" game with a short opinion after the fact. *Catherine Tube: A short story featuring Catherine Tube, a plainclothed sercuity guard for the Cartoon Mall in the Cartoon World *Just For Fun: Just Dr. Thinker playing around *Re-Thinking: Sometime Dr. Thinker might want to re-do something and this column that appears when that is the case. *What's Up, Doc?: What Dr. Thinker is doing both within and out the "CAH" world. *The Future of Cartoon World: Dr. Thinker's idea for future cartoon series for many different cartoons. *Dream Episode: Dr. Thinker comes up with his perfect dream for a cartoon series *Game Time!: A column that has one full game done solo by Dr. Thinker. *Meet a Character: We meet a Cartoon Character and do something with him/her/it. *Fixing Things: Dr. Thinker fixes random problems with different animated series.